The present disclosure relates to a printer that is configured to perform printing on a print medium using heating elements.
A printer is known that includes a thermal head including a plurality of heating elements. The printer energizes the heating elements and causes the heating elements to generate heat, thus performing printing on a print medium. For example, a known printer can set a range that includes some of the plurality of heating elements of the thermal head, as a check range. The printer can determine whether the heating element included in the check range is good or not.